


Sunshine

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Jackals and Gems [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gold Cancer Saint, Guardianship, Pre-Series, Reincarnated Gods, hidden domains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasios has a bit of difficulty dealing with Het-Ars. It's the language issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Set a decade or two before the main series, with the generation before those in canon.

The sun was a hot, golden orb in a bronze sky, and endlessly entrancing. Anastasios tipped his nose up to let it wash his face, and heard his _sklávoi_ shift behind him, nervous or eager or annoyed. It was hard to say. The servants had not heard him speak much, and his head servant, Constantine, had given him only limited information about the other.

A name, for one. Which was more then enough, though the other did not speak to him. Still, Anastasios dropped his gaze down to look at the other, realizing just how well blended the Cancer emblem looked on tanned Egyptian skin. “Het-Ars. What is the matter?”

Het-Ars blanched. Anastasios tipped his head in silent question, and after a moment of worrying his lip, Het-Ars flicked black eyes to the sky. “Ra.”

… that … sounded familiar, actually. Furrowing a brow, the Greek Saint followed his gaze to the sun.

Ah.

“Apóllo̱n,” he told him, nodding, and this time, Het-Ars looked confused. Anastasios motioned to the orb, looking at him again. “Here, Apóllo̱n carries it.”

Het-Ars tested the unfamiliar word slowly, carefully, cautiously, watching him all the while. “A... Ap... Apóllo̱n?”

He felt himself grin. Perhaps this language barrier was not so hard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary
> 
> sklávoi - slave


End file.
